Candy Corn
by static shakedown
Summary: SasuHina. Hinata convinces Sasuke to let him pick her Halloween costume but only if she can pick his. Bwahaha :3


**Candy Corn**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, I don't. I also don't own M&Ms or Alice in Wonderland, but I do own this story. Yay for the little things.**

**

* * *

**

"Halloween's coming soon," said Sasuke, looking over at Hinata who was making tea in the kitchen.

"Yes, I know . . . W-would you like to go trick-or-treating together this year?" She grabbed the tea kettle and poured some tea into a pair of mugs and brought them both to the couch where Sasuke was seated. She sat down next to him.

"Trick-or-treating?" He gave her a skeptical look before helping himself to some tea. "I haven't gone trick-or-treating since I was, what? Nine years old?"

Hinata scooted closer to Sasuke and poked him below the ribs. "Since you were nine? W-Why not? Halloween is the best holiday of all time."

Sasuke's reply was a raised eyebrow and another sip of tea. "That's your favorite holiday? I thought it was Christmas."

Hinata sat-up on the couch, resting on her knees. "How c-can you even _think_ about comparing Halloween to Christmas? Christmas, the lame-excuse-for-a-holiday, when not about getting presents, is about guilting other people into giving presents," said Hinata with a determined look on her face. She glanced over at Sasuke and saw that he wasn't really paying attention, but instead was surfing through the television channels. She sighed and slid her legs off the couch to sit like a normal person.

"W-well, we're trick-or-treating this year," she said calmly. Sasuke threw an arm over her shoulder and she snuggled closer to him shyly.

"I like Christmas," he murmured with a lopsided grin, which then turned to a smirk. "If we go trick-or-treating, does that mean you'll take your sweater off?"

"H-h-hey I don't wear it all the t-time!" she said with faint blush. "Only when . . . " Her sentence trailed off and a sly, cheeky grin was plastered on her face. "H-how about this, if you'll agree to go trick-or-treating with me I'll let you choose my costume, but only if I can pick yours." Sasuke looked over at Hinata to give her yet another skeptical look. Externally Hinata looked completely innocent, but on the inside, she was teeming with laughter at the idea of Sasuke . . . as a very giant, very blue, M&M.

"Whatever," Sasuke said, going back to the T.V. show, unaware of where Hinata's thoughts were headed.

* * *

"Here's fifty dollars for you," Hinata said, placing the money in his hands. "And fifty dollars for me." She pocketed her half of the money.

Sasuke and Hinata were in the back of a large party supplies store that had two whole walls set up for Halloween. The two walls had pictures of what the costumes they had in-store were and sales associate were standing by to go to the inventory and get the packaged costumes.

"I'll wait up for you at the front of the store!" said Hinata with a wink, heading for the humor section in search for the blue M&M costume of her dreams.

"Just make sure it's _not_ a girl's costume," Sasuke yelled at Hinata's retreating form. She raised her hand as a sign that she had heard him.

"Hnn," he scratched the back of his head, "what am I going to get her?"

"Egyptian princess? No. Alice in Wonderland? No. Evil clown?" Sasuke paused to shudder at the thought. "Hell no."

He was still strolling back and forth the aisle looking for a costume when Hinata rushed passed him. He looked up and saw she had what looked like some sort of gigantic . . . blue . . . thing. She quickly paid at the counter and before she exited the front of the store, she flashed him a big smile while waving the front picture of the package, which showed a man wearing a ridiculous M&M costume.

Before he could even give her an icy glare, she had speed-walked her way out of the store, leaving a very pissed off Sasuke in her wake.

"Oh she is so dead," he said. He was going to walk out of the store and demand that she return it, but before he did a bright red sign stopped him. Below the teenager's Halloween costumes section there was a small portion of costumes all under the section titled 'Hot. Hot. Hot.'.

"Heh, Hinata does deserves a taste of her own medicine," Sasuke said in a very evil tone before turning to address a sales clerk nearby.

"Excuse me miss, can I please have one 'Super sexy nurse' costume? Thank-you."

. . . This year's Halloween was definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

**A/N:** Hah okay this story was pretty pointless and stupid but it popped into my head today as I went shopping for a Halloween costume. I walk into the store and they have walls dedicated to just costumes, BUT THEY ARE ALL SLUTTY. Sheesh, can't I be a witch without being half naked?


End file.
